


Calling

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Magic, Storms, bby!Thor, inspiration struck me in the middle of the night, made up origins or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor had been born, no one knew he would become The God of Thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling

When Thor had been born, no one knew he would become The God of Thunder.

It was, of course, to be expected that’d he’d be something great and powerful, being the son of Odin after all, prince and future king of the realm of the gods. They would just have to wait patiently for his calling to come. 

He can still remember how it happened exactly, despite it happening at such a young age.

Storms were few and far between in Asgard, with rain being a bit more common, although it only seemed to happened at it’s designated times to make sure the crops were well watered.

His mother can remember more clearly one of the times before it happened, an intense storm had crawled over the city, seemingly unwilling to leave for a few days, and unleashed a downpour over the palace. The thunder it brought along shook it’s steady gold walls and it’s lightening whipped across the sky and lit the world in bright flashes of white. 

Thor, just a tiny toddler in his mothers lap, found a strange feeling of comfort in the deep rolling thunder and watched out a nearby window with interest and an eerie quietness.

“Is the storm scaring you, darling?” She ran her fingers through his soft golden hair.

He shook his head, eyes still glued to the window.

She whispered, “it’s alright if you are, my little prince.”

“I’m not!” He said angrily, setting a tiny scowl up at her.

She laughed softly, kissing his forehead. “Alright, I’m sorry for offending you so.”

“I  _like_  it.”

It was just a couple years later when another storm had decided to loom heavily over Asgard. Thor was with a nanny this time, since his mother was busy tending to his new little brother that seemed far less inclined to enjoy storms than Thor was. He watched through another window as the clouds grew darker, the air seeming to take on an odd color and something burst within Thor.

He looked back at his nanny, a fairly young woman who was gossiping with a couple of maids, their giggling echoing softly off the walls. He walked out of the room without being noticed, walked down the halls, darting between corridors without being noticed by anyone, his body seemed to have a mind of his own, leading him to somewhere he  _needed_  to be but did not know why.

It was a small ordeal opening the doors that lead out to his mother’s garden, but he managed to open enough to slip out and feel warm humid air envelope him. He filled his lungs with it, the smell of rain and ozone flooding his mind. He walked onto the soft, wet grass, seeming even brighter green than it usually was and the feeling grew even stronger, pulling him farther away from the safety of the palace and to where his mother grew different trees.

The clouds churned above him, angrily most would say, but Thor felt no anger in it, only comfort and sense being exactly where he needed to be. Thunder rumbled, low and deep and it vibrated within his little body, reminding him of when his mother would hold him to her chest and hum until he fell asleep. He smiled at the thought and looked up, letting warm drops of rain smack against his face, the slight stings of their landing only aiding in the feeling of being where he should be.

Thunder rolled again, louder, and with a sharp crack as a white whip of lightening came down and struck a tree beside him, snapping off a large branch. Thor felt the electricity crackle over his skin, soft invisible tendrils tickling him and making a giggle bubble up that matched the thunder above. More lightening came down and struck the ground around him, a brief cage of pure white light that made his vision blur.

Another crack and suddenly he was filled with an immense heat, seeing nothing but white before it all went black.

The sky was just as dark, the rain poured just as hard when his eyes cracked open again. Something rolled beneath his skin now, just like the clouds he watched, it made his limbs buzz and something release in his belly, making him feel fully content in a way he didn’t completely understand. He held his hands above his face, inspecting them, laughing when a little flicker of lightening passed between his fingers. He stood up from the ground, finally noticing the spot where his skin and clothes had been burnt, just below it his heart seemed to beat differently now.

“Thor!” He jolted at the sound of his mother’s voice, turning and watching as she ran to him, falling to her knees and scooping him up. “Oh my darling, you shouldn’t be out here. You could get hurt in a storm like this!” 

“I was only hurt a little,” he said, his words muffled by her neck where his face was pressed to it.

“What,” she said quietly, a worried tinge in her voice. The rain seemed to lighten, along with the clouds.

He pulled back and pointed to the burn on his chest. “See, it’s not so bad.”

Her eyes went wide, her fingers coming to graze over the inflamed skin. Thor only flinched slightly.

A huge smile came over his face. “And look what I can do now!” He held his hands up, concentrating hard until a little bolt flashed between his palms.

His mother’s eyes seemed to grow even bigger, pulling Thor close again.

“But, you’re so young.” She said breathlessly.

“Do you think father will be impressed?”

She tucked his head under her chin, her voice still filled with astonishment. “More than that, darling.”

The sky was clear and blue as she picked him up and carried him back inside the palace.


End file.
